1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to virtual regulated casino-type gaming systems and business processes and, more particularly, to an improved casino on-site, regulated off-site and regulated Internet remote gaming experience.
2. Prior Art
A Hodges et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,424 discloses a remote gaming system for use with a wagering or gambling establishment such as a casino. A player participates in a selected one of a plurality of live wagering games from a remote location. The system includes a croupier station, a credit station, and a remotely located player station. The player station includes a live game display for displaying a selected one of a plurality of games being played at the croupier station, such as craps, roulette, or keno. The player station includes a separate, changeable playboard for displaying a selected one of a plurality of wagering possibilities corresponding to a selected one of the plurality of games being played and for displaying the results of the game being played at the croupier station. The player station also includes a microprocessor for controlling the operation of the live game display and the operation of the separate, changeable playboard. The betting decisions required by the remote player for the croupier games are just as complicated as the actual games and no card games are mentioned. The Hodges et al. system is not practical because state gaming laws also require that the eligibility of a remote player be initially established and also be periodically verified by security personnel. No mention is made in the Hodges et al. patent for any player authentication at the remotely located player station, such as a hotel room, or convenience store or other “licensable” off-site locations.
A Molnick Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,268, also discloses a method by which a remote player may participate in a live casino game from a location remote from a casino. A player establishes an information link with a casino from an interface station which includes a video monitor and a keypad, where the keypad is game specific and unchangeable. The Molnick patent also uses cameras and discloses table card games. The betting scheme of Molnick is just as complicated as the actual table game. The system of Molnick is also not practical. While modems and phones lines are used, compression and encryption are not. Molnick also does not use player eligibility authentication. Molnick displays to the remote player an entire gaming table with a number of “live” players, which would enable card counting and team playing by the remote players, both of which are not acceptable to casinos.
A need exists for a practical remote casino-type gaming system that would meet state gaming regulations, which are promulgated mainly to ensure the fairness of the game and eligibility of the players, such as age and creditworthiness. A need also exists for a system which would provide a smooth progression from regulated casino gaming to regulated remote on-site and off-site gaming and eventually to regulated Internet gaming.